generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Target
"Hard Target" is the 14th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 35th of the overall series. It debuted on September 23, 2011. Plot Rex is attacked by Breach while delivering Chinese takeout to hungry Providence agents. She says that Van Kleiss has an important mission for her in Hong Kong that involves an "old friend" of Rex's. Thinking that she means Circe, Rex jumps through Breach's portal to where Tuck, Skwydd, Cricket and Circe are, to warn them of the danger. However, the "old friend" is none other than Quarry, who is locked in a Providence holding cell. Breach says that Van Kleiss wants Quarry to do a job for him, as he has unique abilities that may prove useful. Quarry "agrees", but double-crosses Breach, saying that he works only for himself, and goes through the portal to an unidentified location. It turns out the reason why Van Kleiss wanted Quarry was because his inorganic body made him the only one who could get by a force field holding a weapon of mass destruction: a molecular destabilizer. This laser weapon is capable of destroying atoms, reducing anything it hits to pure energy. Meanwhile, Circe and Skwydd are training hand-to-hand combat but when Skwydd falls, Circe catches him. Rex arrives there and sees Circe holding Skwydd in a romantic way and mistakes them as a couple again. Breach suddenly arrives and attacks the gang at their hideout. She tells Circe that Van Kleiss has been wanting to chat, and to learn the price about betraying him. Circe angrily attacks Breach with her sonic bursts, but Breach retaliates by coming from behind in a portal and succeeds in knocking her unconscious with her own sonic burst. She then takes Circe away through her portal, saying that she is "going to save her skin", as Van Kleiss is "really tough on failure". contained.]] Quarry then appears, equipped with the molecular destabilizer, and begins battling Rex. Every time Rex is shot with the green energy beams fired from it, his nanites are destroyed. However, the self-replicating program of the Omega-1 Nanite continues to supply Rex with more and more active nanites. Soon Rex summons another new "build", two navy-colored metal hands that can erect a pair of energy shields capable of blocking the molecular destabilizer's blasts. Rex beats Quarry by redirecting the molecular destabilizer on himself, injuring Quarry and destroying the molecular destabilizer in the process. Rex informs Quarry that the molecular destabilizer has temporarily destabilized his own body; a simple tap from Rex's Smack Hand will turn him into dust. Rex, who now has the ability to sense Breach, senses her presence in the area and tells her that she can come out. He reveals that Breach did not take Circe to Abysus after all, but to Breach's own pocket dimension instead. He gives Breach a bargain: let Circe go, in exchange for not letting Van Kleiss find out about the secret agreement Breach had with Quarry regarding the molecular destabilizer. Rex says that he will trade Quarry in to take the blame, thus saving Breach from Van Kleiss' wrath. Breach takes Quarry to meet with Van Kleiss. The episode ends with Rex saying that he is "okay" with Circe staying with his former gang, as they make a good team. He states that Circe and Skwydd and Tuck and Cricket make good couples, making all four of them laugh nervously. They say that they are just friends and then Rex leaves. The episode ends with Tuck and Skwydd trying to ask Cricket and Circe on a double date. Cast Trivia * This is Tuck, Cricket and Quarry's second appearance since "Rabble". * The skyscraper laboratory where the molecular destabilizer was being kept is the very same one that was seen in the beginning of "Dark Passage". * Rex debuts a new "build" called the Block Party, which are a smaller, modified version of the Smack Hands, mainly used for self defense. * This is the first time Breach has spoken since "Breach". * This is the second episode of Generator Rex to be accidentally leaked on Cartoon Network's website before it aired on TV. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes